


Twilight

by hyssaeir



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyssaeir/pseuds/hyssaeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bias lembayung senja yang menerpa parasnya, membuat seorang Shiota Nagisa tampak semakin manis dan menggoda di mata Karma. [cross-post]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

Pemuda itu terus melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia memainkan kuku ibu jarinya diantara kedua belah bibir sementara fokusnya memilah berbagai spekulasi yang mampu memberinya kegagalan dengan persentase paling rendah—untuk kemudian digunakannya membunuh _sensei_ yang katanya tak bisa terbunuh.

Dinding koridor disekitarnya menggemakan suara sepatu yang bertumbuk dengan lantai, menemani langkahnya. Tak ada tujuan jelas, ia hanya ingin menikmati keheningan sekolah yang mulai sepi. Tanpa ada pengganggu yang bisa merusak konsentrasinya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tanpa ragu, ia meraih dan membukanya. Ia yakin sekali ruang dengan sebuah label bertuliskan 3-E—yang tergantung di atas pintu—pastilah kosong saat ini. Ketika akhirnya pintu itu bergeser—

—ia tersenyum. 

. 

.

 

 **Twilight**

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © **Matsui Yuusei**

[cross-post]

 **Warning!** _shounen-ai_ , OOC, typo(s), AT, dan lain-lain-lainnya yang terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan huhuhu.

story © **Akaba Shinra**

.

**Don’t Like, Don’t Read**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

* * *

.

Mentari yang beberapa jam lalu berdiri angkuh di langit kini mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Cahayanya terbias, menciptakan warna lembayung pada angkasa yang sempat berlapis biru. Bulan yang telah kehilangan sebagian besar raganya mulai menampakkan diri—terlihat pucat seolah menegaskan rasa sakitnya setelah terkoyak.

Senja kini menyapa bumi, menyongsong malam yang akan menghampiri. Karma pikir ia akan menunggu malam di kelas ini seorang diri. Karma pikir ia tak perlu khawatir akan adanya pengganggu yang merusak keinginannya untuk menikmati sunyi.

Ah, agaknya ia perlu mengingatkan diri untuk tidak terlalu jumawa. 

Kedua kaki itu akhirnya melangkah, mendekati sang obyek yang membuat rencananya gagal. Seringainya semakin lebar seiring jarak yang kian terkikis. Di tengah ruang, entitas itu tengah terlelap. Mengendurkan pertahanannya. Memberikan kesempatan bagi predator di luar sana untuk memangsanya. Karma mungkin salah satunya.

Kedua matanya menyipit, memperhatikan pribadi dihadapannya. Bahunya naik turun, seirama dengan desah napas yang teratur. Pelupuk mata itu tertutup, menyembunyikan manik yang beberapa hari ini sanggup membuat seorang Akabane Karma menahan napas—terpikat dengan kilaunya. Helai biru yang menjuntai di dahinya sedikit bergoyang, dibelai lembut angin yang masuk melalui jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati tidurnya. Bahkan kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuannya seolah mampu menyaingi empuknya bantal yang selalu menemani tidurnya setiap malam. 

Senyum Karma melebar. Bias lembayung senja yang menerpa parasnya, membuat seorang Shiota Nagisa tampak semakin manis dan menggoda di mata Karma. Tangannya terulur, menyibak helai biru itu dengan lembut. Jemarinya perlahan menyusuri kontur wajah Nagisa. Ah, bahkan setelah seharian berada di luar ruangan tak mengurangi sedikit pun kelembutan kulitnya. 

Jemarinya tetap bekerja, menjamah kulit putih paras manis Shiota Nagisa. Hingga ibu jari itu akhirnya berhenti tepat pada bibir ranumnya. Sungguh, bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat Karma benar-benar ingin mencicipinya. Sedikit saja tak apa, ‘kan? Toh Nagisa sendiri kini tengah terbuai dengan bunga tidurnya. Sebentar saja, Nagisa tak akan tahu, ‘kan? Tak ada siapapun di sini. Tak akan ada yang tahu.

Perlahan, Karma menunduk, mengurangi jarak keduanya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, kontras dengan wajah yang tampak begitu tenang. Karma memejamkan kedua matanya. Dapat ia rasakan rambut Nagisa bergesekan dengan dahinya. Karma tersenyum, ia akan segera mengecup bibir itu kemudian bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Licik. Ya, ini hanya akan menjadi rahasianya seorang. Oh, atau mungkin rahasianya dengan bibir mungil Nagisa.

Hembusan napas Nagisa mulai menerpa wajahnya. Bibir keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti. 

Sedikit lagi Karma akan merasakannya. Lembutnya bibir Nagisa yang seolah berteriak minta dikecup. Dan ketika ia hendak menyentuh bibir itu—

“Nggh …”

—Karma harus kembali memperlebar jarak keduanya.

Pelupuk mata itu perlahan terbuka. Warna biru jernih menampakkan diri, membuat Karma terpikat sekali lagi. Ia berdecih, memaki jantung yang semakin memainkan ritme tak terkendali. Semoga saja Nagisa tak mendengar detaknya yang seolah ingin merangsek keluar dari dada.

Karma berusaha mempertahankan wajahnya untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Meski kini pemuda di depannya tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang mengerjap bingung. Ah, Karma benar-benar ingin _menyerang_ nyasekarang.

“Karma-kun … belum pulang?”

Suaranya terdengar lirih. Kedua pipinya diwarnai semburat merah tipis, mungkin efek dari bangun tidur. Kedua tangannya kembali asyik mengucek mata. Karma jadi berprasangka buruk. Jangan-jangan ini cara Nagisa untuk menggodanya.

Karma menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa, “Sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri?”

“Ah, aku sedang menunggu Koro-sensei. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa soal matematika. Tapi, sepertinya aku ketiduran.”

“Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau ke tempatku saja? Aku bisa mengajarimu.”

Kedua matanya mengerjap, memandang lekat Karma. “Bolehkah?”

Karma mengangguk. Seulas senyum terlukis pada wajah Nagisa. Lagi-lagi Karma memaki jantung yang kembali bersuara keras.

“Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Karma-kun.”

“Ah, tapi …” Karma menggantung kalimatnya, kembali memperhatikan Nagisa yang kini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menyeringai, “kau harus membayarnya, Na-gi-sa-kun.”

“Bayar? Ng, berapa ba—mmph,”

Kalimat Nagisa terputus ketika bibirnya harus dibungkam dengan sesuatu. Karma kembali menyeringai. Ternyata benar, bibir Nagisa begitu lembut dan … manis. Kedua matanya tetap terbuka, mengamati manik biru yang kini membola—mungkin terkejut. Tangannya tak dibiarkan menganggur. Yang kiri membelai lembut pipi Nagisa sementara sebelah kanan menuju tengkuk sang korban—menariknya agar lebih dekat.

Meski harus menunduk—karena Nagisa masih tak beranjak dari bangkunya—Karma benar-benar menikmatinya. Seringainya kian melebar menyadari kedua tangan Nagisa kini mencengkram erat bagian depan jasnya—dengan kedua mata yang mulai terpejam. Nagisa tak lagi memberontak, Karma memenangkan permainannya.

Bangku-bangku yang kosong serta papan tulis di sana menjadi saksi bisu keduanya dalam menyatukan perasaan satu sama lain. Rembulan semakin berani menampakkan diri seolah ingin menerangi dua insan yang saling menautkan jemari di bawah cahaya temaram. Angkasa kini menjadi gelap, kehilangan warna lembayungnya. Karma tak peduli. Hanya Nagisa yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.

Nagisa dan perasaannya yang membuncah. 

Karma akhirnya melepas tautan keduanya namun iris pucatnya tak pernah berpaling dari wajah Nagisa yang kini merona. Napasnya tersengal. Ia menunduk, enggan bersua dengan mata yang tengah menatapnya. Jemari Karma meraih dagu Nagisa, ingin melihat paras merona itu seluruhnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir yang tadi sempat dicumbunya tanpa izin.

“K-Karma … kun …”

Sekali lagi Karma mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup kembali bibir itu. Nagisa—dalam kondisi apapun—akan selalu membuat Karma kehilangan kontrol diri. Serius. Maka demi memuaskan keinginannya, bibir Karma hanya mengecup dahi Nagisa.

“Yang tadi itu hanya pembayaran awal, ya, Nagisa-kun,” bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Nagisa yang kini ikut memerah.

Karma terkekeh. Reaksi Nagisa benar-benar membuatnya terhibur. Ah, sekarang ia terdengar sadis.

“Jadi, bisa kita pulang sekarang? Kau ingin tugasmu selesai, bukan?” Karma mengulurkan tangan, menanti Nagisa untuk menyambutnya.

Sepintas Karma melihat keraguan. Namun ia kembali menyeringai ketika telapak tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu kini menempatkan diri pada tangan yang sedari tadi terulur. Nagisa mengangguk kecil. Melihatnya, Karma mengecup lembut punggung tangannya sebelum akhirnya menuntun Nagisa untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Karma ingin segera pulang sekarang. Membawa serta Nagisa bersamanya. Jemari keduanya saling bertaut. Dari ekor matanya Karma melihat Nagisa tetap menundukkan wajah. Rona merah itu tak menghilang namun maniknya dapat menangkap bibir mungil yang kini mengulas senyum tipis. Mau tak mau, Karma ikut tersenyum.

Ah, sepertinya Nagisa terlalu naïf. Ia tak tahu bahwa senyum itu kini berganti menjadi seringai. Akabane Karma telah berhasil memikat mangsanya. Pikirannya terus memutar berbagai hal yang akan dilakukannya bersama Nagisa. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Karma.

Malam ini hanya akan ada dirinya dan Nagisa.

Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa.

Serta satu rasa yang akan mengikat keduanya.

Semoga saja besok Nagisa masih mampu untuk berangkat sekolah dan membawa serta tugas yang selesai dikerjakannya. Ya, semoga saja.

Ah, Karma lagi-lagi terkekeh.

“Karma-kun?”

.

.

.

**fin**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Karena akun AO3 saya terlihat berdebu, saya memutuskan untuk mempublish OTP saya yang lain, tehee~ *dibuang*  
> Yups, ini sudah saya post bulan lalu di ffn X'D  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^
> 
> Salam,
> 
> Shinra.


End file.
